Pitch Drabbles
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Mawar itu merah, langit itu biru, Pitch itu hitam. Semua hal tentang sang boogeyman dari yang teraneh, terancur, ternista, sampe ter-gay (?) akan di abadikan di sini. /SU/ Chapter 07's up! C:
1. Kolong

A **Rise of the Guardians** (Pitch) drabble  
Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks; William Joyce

by St. Chimaira

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 01**

**"Kolong"  
**

* * *

Malam hari adalah saat yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh sang boogeyman alias Pitch Black.

Walau dia harus membagi porsi wilayahnya dengan penjaga mimpi lain yang pekerjaannya sangat kontras dengannya, tapi dia tidak keberatan selama masih ada banyak anak-anak dalam jangkauannya yang sudah pasti akan mengalami mimpi buruk.

Seperti seorang anak incarannya di sebuah negara kepulauan di daerah tropis. Ada ketakutan amat sangat meluap dari makhluk mungil tersebut, membuat sang raja kegelapan kegirangan ketika mengetahui perasaan itu semakin kuat mengonsumsi sang korban. Perasaan tidak sabar memojokkannya untuk memberi—siapapun anak itu—bibit mimpi buruk.

Menjalankan tugasnya, Pitch pergi melewati gorong-gorong yang menghubungkan kediamannya dengan setiap rongga lebar di bawah tempat tidur setiap anak di seluruh dunia.

Tapi malam itu sangat sial baginya. Sehingga dia harus kembali ke istananya sambil mengomel dan mempersiapkan beberapa alat tempur tambahan.

Dia bahkan tidak lagi melewati gorong-gorongnya sebelumnya, melainkan mengendarai nightmare—kekuatan magisnya yang berupa pasir hitam dan bisa berubah menjadi apa saja termasuk sosok kuda bermanik emas yang kini ditumpanginya.

Di tengah perjalanannya di udara, dia bertemu seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jack Frost.

"Hei, Pitch!"

Pitch memutar bola matanya malas. Tidak ada dalam kewajibannya untuk membalas sapaan tersebut, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Mau menebar mimpi buruk lagi, eh?" lanjut Jack lagi.

"Minggir Frost, aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu hari ini."

Jack terdiam, melayang pelan di udara sambil memegang tongkatnya erat. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat melihat alat-alat yang berada di sekeliling boogeyman dan para peliharaannya.

"Untuk apa palu, bor, cangkul... dan... euh, apa itu? Gergaji? Kau mau bangun rumah?"

"Untuk merobek mulutmu kalau kau tidak mau diam. Sekarang minggirlah, Frost!"

Menggantung pertanyaan sang _winter spirit_ dengan kalimat ketus, pria berjubah hitam berlalu—kembali pada tujuannya semula yang sekiranya di luar pekerjaan utamanya.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau tidak semua anak memiliki kolong tempat tidur. Mengingat hal tersebut, dia menggeram kesal sambil mengelus bengkak yang menggunduk pada ujung kepalanya.

Setelah malam itu, sepertinya setiap anak akan memiliki ruang kosong di bawah tempat tidur mereka.

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**:

Udah lama dapet banyak ide ngaco (terutama soal Pitch) tapi ngga tau gimana ngerealisasiinnya, akhirnya terciptalah drabble tak bertanggung jawab ini. Ke depannya bakal jadi AU, AT, OOC, tema ancur2anlah pokoknya. Please jangan dibawa serius terutama para fans Pitch... Jangan bunuh kami... *A*

Sebetulnya ide ini kecipta gara2 partner kami **Hikari Rio** yang katanya sengaja beresin kolong kasur karena punya obsesi ketemu Pitch. Terus inget kami ngga punya kolong kasur, jadi gimana cara Pitch dateng ya? Tau gitu kan dulu belinya kasur tinggi #nyesel ngga penting

Btw, Kopi kopi kopi! Kenapa kamu ngga bilang kamu adik Shira? Dunia sempittt! #masih shock  
Chapter ini buat kamu, **Nekophy** yang udah berhasil bikin kami sakit jantung karena kenyataan di atas. Sabtu ini Frostitute FFN pada ngumpul2 low, Yuk ketemu! PM~ PM~

Anywaaay~  
This fic have no any purposes, targets or anything. It's purely just for f-u-n!  
But review or ideas will GREATLY appreciated. Tell Us, and we will give you shoutout in the next chapter \:D/


	2. Luntur

A **Rise of the Guardians** (Pitch) drabble  
Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks; William Joyce

by St. Chimaira

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 02**

**"Luntur"**

* * *

Titik-titik air yang menghujam semakin deras membuat Pitch harus mempercepat langkah menuju kediamannya. Dia tidak pernah suka dengan hujan, tidak pernah.

"Piii~tch! Ho~iii!"

Kedamaian sang boogeyman di kamar mandi saat mengurus efek guyuran hujan harus rela diinterupsi saat mendengar suara familiar menyebalkan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Untuk kesekian kalinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jack Frost.

"Pitch, Aku kehujanan nih! Kulihat tadi kau juga kehujanan dan masuk ke sini. Aku numpang berteduh, ya!"

Terserah, batin Pitch. Prioritasnya sekarang adalah membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, mempersiapkan kondisi fisik biasanya lagi sebelum bersiap menghadapi bocah tengik tidak diundang yang sedang menginvasi rumahnya.

"Iyuhhh~! Kenapa ada bercak-bercak hitam berceceran di sepanjang lantai? Kau tidak mengelap sepatu sebelum masuk?"

Kicauan-kicauan alay Jack malah membuat sang tuan rumah semakin emosi. Katupan rahang pria bersurai hitam itu menegang, "Diam Frost, atau pergilah!"

"Memang kau dimana sih? Jawab dong!"

Pitch menghiraukan Jack dan menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya secepat yang dia bisa. Jemarinya meraih handuk yang sudah disiapkan lalu mengaitkannya di sekitar pinggangnya yang kurus. Ketika melangkah keluar, betapa terkejutnya Pitch ketika melihat Jack malah berada di depan kamar mandi, bukan di ruang tunggu atau ruang publik lainnya.

"Kurasa tempat ini terlalu pribadi untuk seorang tamu, Frost."

"S-siapa Kau…?"

Jack melongo melihat sosok di depannya yang sumpah tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Rambutnya hampir putih sewarna dirinya, begitu juga dengan seluruh kulitnya—bahkan giginya!

"Baiklah, kau seperti melihat hantu, tapi aku punya alasan…" Pitch mulai risih, terutama ketika manik biru cerah Jack memindai seluruh tubuhnya seperti _scanner_.

"Pitch?" tanya Jack tidak yakin, "Kenapa kau jadi… putih? K-k-kalau begitu ternyata selama ini…?"

"Ini sifatnya sementara saja kalau aku terkena air, aslinya—"

Bukannya mendengar sampai selesai, Jack malah lari kabur menerpa derasnya hujan di luar dan menghilang. Suatu saat, ingin rasanya Pitch menyeret remaja kurang ajar itu, mengurungnya di kandang miliknya, lalu memberinya pendidikan sopan santun.

Syukurlah bagi Pitch kesialan di hari itu berlalu begitu saja. Begitu juga dengan hari-hari selanjutnya yang lancar tanpa gangguan, terutama saat menjalankan tugasnya.

Namun dia tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini tubuh setiap anak yang dikunjunginya lebih bersih plus lebih wangi dari biasanya. Hingga sebuah tulisan yang tertempel di dinding kamar salah satu calon korbannya membuat Pitch meneriakkan nama sang _guardian_ termuda di ujung nada suara tertinggi.

'_Sering-sering mandi atau kalian bakal jadi hitam seperti Boogeyman. –Jack Frost–'_

"FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSTTT!"

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**:

Pitch ngga item kok, dia cuma ketutup daki… :") #dikunyah Nightmare

Ide ini dikasih dari Ratu Semen yang katanya berhasil turun berat badan Wkwkwkwkwkw!  
Tengkyu **PoWa**, chapter ini khusus buat elu. Ngomong2 mana kalender 2013-nyaaa? Guwe kaga mau bayar full, udah kelewat 3 bulan nih! Diskon, DISKON! AWAL BULAN KE SUSHITEIIII! D:( #ngelunjak

Anywaaay~  
This fic have no any purposes, targets or anything. It's purely just for f-u-n!  
But review or ideas will GREATLY appreciated. Tell Us, and we will give you shoutout in the next chapter \:D/


	3. Dingin

A **Rise of the Guardians** (Pitch) drabble  
Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks; William Joyce

by St. Chimaira

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 03 **

**"Dingin"**

* * *

Malam itu acara jalan-jalan Pitch kembali rusak ketika melihat hadirnya dua sosok di kejauhan.

Padahal sang raja mimpi buruk sudah sengaja tidak mengendarai nightmare-nya dan memilih menapakkan kaki di tanah agar tidak bertemu dengan 'pengganggu', tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini nasibnya selalu sial.

Yang satu adalah pria berpostur mungil dengan rambut keemasan sewarna tubuhnya, satu lagi remaja berkulit pucat menyebalkan pembuat onar bermulut pedas berkelakuan buruk serta berpakaian kumal, setidaknya itu menurut Pitch.

Sandman dan Jack Frost.

"Yo, cowo! Sendiri aja nih?"

Pitch mendengus sebal pada sapaan tidak normal itu, Jack terdengar seperti om om mesum yang sedang mengincar mangsa dengan intonasinya yang menggoda. Pertanyaan Jack sama sekali tidak digubris, dia masih terus berjalan seakan tidak melihat siapapun sebelumnya.

Pria berwajah tirus itu juga mengacuhkan Sandy yang ikut melambaikan tangan sebagai pengganti sapaan. Langkahnya dipercepat agar dia tidak harus terlalu lama berada dalam situasi tidak nyaman. Betapa terkejutnya Pitch saat Jack dan Sandy malah memutuskan untuk berjalan santai mengikutinya.

"Betewe, kok buru-buru? Mau kemana sih?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Frost!" Ketus Pitch sambil menambah kecepatan langkahnya.

"Duh, galak bener…" Jack menyamakan langkah lalu menyenggol lengan Pitch dengan sikunya, membuat manik abu keemasan Pitch mendelik tajam ke arah manik lazuli jack.

Jemari gelap Pitch menepis debu-debu virtual yang ditempelkan Jack pada salah satu bagian jubahnya yang panjang elegan. Sebagai seorang anti-_Guardian_, Pitch berpikir kalau selera berpakaian seorang Jack Frost sangat di bawah rata-rata. Hoodie lusuh dengan celana kain 3/4, bahkan tanpa sepatu. Sungguh rasanya tidak ada rasa bangga dalam diri Pitch walau suatu saat dia berhasil mengalahkan sang _winter spirit_.

Pitch terus mempercepat langkahnya hingga kecepatan maksimum. Harga dirinya tidak mengijinkannya untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Lari memunggungi musuh sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamusnya, kalau jalan cepat mungkin masih bisa ditolerir.

"Woi, Pitch… jalannya jangan ngebut dong!"

Kalimat perintah itu diiringi dengan injakan kaki Jack pada ujung jubah Pitch sehingga,

_BREEEEKKKKKKKK_.

Pitch jatuh terjungkang, jumpalitan bak karakter game bertubuh biru yang konsol game terbarunya bakal keluar di PSP Vita musim panas tahun 2013 ini.

"YA AMPUN, PITCH! SORRY, SORRY!" panik Jack sambil berlari ke arah korban yang sudah mendarat manis di atas aspal. Diulurkan tangan pucatnya untuk membantu pria jangkung itu berdiri.

Hasil robekannya sungguh luar biasa, karena sekarang siapapun di sana—termasuk Pitch sendiri bisa melihat seluruh kaki polosnya yang terekspos. Dilihatnya Sandy berbalik untuk menahan tawa, membuat Pitch semakin malu campur kesal.

"Sorry, Pitch… Aku tidak sengaja menginjak jubahmu." ucap jack dengan nada penuh penyesalan, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak menyangka loh kamu tidak pakai apa-apa di dalam sana. Memangnya tidak dingin?

Pitch langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya keras di salah satu pipi jack.

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**:

Makasih idenya buat **Hikari Rio yang penasaran banget sama dalemannya tuan raja**, wkwkwwkwkwkww #noh di BOLD  
Pertanyaanmu banyak amat nak, tapi fic ini akan terus abadi, jadi jangan cemas… mari kita kupas satu-satu rahasia kostum Pitch seperti bawang #sibak pinggang

Dipersembahkan juga untuk **Shirasaka Konoe**-chan yang pengen uke!Pitch. Aura yaoinya sungguh tipis (atau malah ngga ada?) tapi semoga bisa memuaskan sedikit imajinasimu :""") #apa

Anywaaay~ This fic have no any purposes, targets or anything. It's purely just for f-u-n! But review or ideas will GREATLY appreciated. Tell Us, and we will give you shoutout in the next chapter \:D/


	4. Patung

A **Rise of the Guardians** (Pitch) drabble  
Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks; William Joyce

by St. Chimaira

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 04**

**"Patung"**

* * *

"Aku benci papaku!"

"Tenang nak, ceritakan dari awal. Ada kolam, patung, lalu…?"

North berusaha menenangkan anak perempuan bersurai sewarna arang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, mengelus punggungnya lembut layaknya figur seorang ayah sungguhan. Sementara _guardian_ lain di ruangan memandang elf di tangan gadis itu prihatin—karena mau berkorban menjadi sasaran amarah sang gadis. Untunglah sebelum lehernya elf malang itu dipelintir hingga putus, North berhasil mencegahnya.

"Ah, Pitch!"

Tooth bersuara saat melihat kedatangan sosok boogeyman dikawal oleh sepasang yeti yang siap siaga.

"Seraphina, ayo pulang!" perintah Pitch lugas.

Gadis yang dipanggil Seraphina itu menggeleng cepat. Dia malah merangkul badan besar North, memberi gestur memaksa untuk memberinya perlindungan.

"Pitch, Bagaimana kalau biarkan anakmu di sini sementara. Kami berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang kalau dia sudah tenang…" ucap North berusaha memberi pengertian pada Pitch, apapun masalah yang sedang terjadi diantara ayah-anak itu.

Pitch mendesah panjang, "Baiklah. Aku sebagai ayah memohon maaf atas kelakuan tidak sopan anakku…" ujarnya sedikit canggung karena tidak terbiasa berada dalam satu ruangan dengan para 'musuh'nya.

"Sama-sama, Pitch." yang menjawab malah Jack—lengkap dengan seringai nakal khasnya, dan itu malah membuat Pitch semakin tidak nyaman.

"Seraphina, kenapa kau seperti ini? Papa sudah menuruti semua maumu. Bahkan papa sudah membuat kolam renang dan patung yang kau inginkan!"

"Aku memang mau kolam renang, tapi aku tidak butuh patung!" bentak anak perempuan bermanik gelap itu kasar.

"Baiklah, tapi papa sudah berusaha, bahkan patung itu diukur keseluruhannya dan dipahat dengan sangat akurat!"

North mengangkat kedua tangannya pelan untuk memecah pertikaian, "Sebenarnya patung apa yang kau buat hingga Seraphina sampai semarah ini?"

"Sebetulnya menambah patung sungguh tidak membuat masalah. Memang banyak kolam renang jaman sekarang yang dihias patung-patung pria telanjang sebagai aksesoris kolam mereka."

Jack dan Bunny menyesap eggnog masing-masing sembari mendengar curhatan Seraphina yang matanya kini mulai berair.

Mata North terbelalak, "Astaga Pitch. Aku paham kau ingin menghias kolam renangmu, tapi pikirkan perasaan anakmu kalau kau menaruh patung tidak senonoh—"

"Telanjang. Dalam berbagai pose." tekan gadis itu dengan nada kesal, "Mana mungkin aku nyaman berenang dengan dikelilingi patung-patung berpose erotis?"

"Ahahahahaha _Sheila_, Pitch sama hal-nya denganku. Ayahmu hanya terlalu memperhatikan kesan artistik dalam setiap tampilan karya, tidak ada salahnya menghargai jerih payahnya."

Mendengar kata-kata Bunny, sumbu kesabaran Seraphina langsung habis. Dia meledak,

"YAKALI KALAU PATUNG-PATUNG ITU BUKAN PAKE WAJAH BOKAP GUE!"

penuturan Seraphina sukses membuat Jack menyemburkan eggnog di mulutnya tepat ke wajah Bunny.

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**:

Tengkyu buat **Intan Benchong** yang sukses bikin aku dan **Kairikazu **ngakak parah di kedai Nangor. Sumpah ini brilian abis! Ngga nyangka aja kalo cerita di atas bakal berdasarkan TRUE STORY! kebayang ngga sih kalo kalian kedatengan temen2 yang numpang berenang terus disambut dengan patung telanjang bokap loe dengan pose aduhai fantastis? Hanjirlah! :""") #geleng2 serem

Btw, untuk mbak **Michelle Aoki**, ini udah termasuk dalam salah satu hobi aneh Pitch ngga? XDDD  
Tenang, nanti kalo kepikiran hobi menyimpang lainnya pasti dibikin lagi, ini belum masukin Jamie dkk juga. Tenang...

Anywaaay~  
This fic have no any purposes, targets or anything. It's purely just for f-u-n!  
But review or ideas will GREATLY appreciated. Tell Us, and we will give you shoutout in the next chapter \:D/


	5. Susu

A **Rise of the Guardians** (Pitch) drabble  
Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks; William Joyce

by St. Chimaira

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 05**

**"Susu"**

* * *

"Di mana ini, Frost?"

Pitch mengernyit heran ketika Jack mendadak membawa—ralat—menyeretnya ke sebuah gedung kecil bernuansa kayu dengan hiasan warna-warni yang cukup merusak mata.

"Kafe _buttler_. Jamie kerja di tempat ini."

Tidak cukup menjelaskan. Sang boogeyman memutuskan untuk mengganti pertanyaan,

"Maksudku, untuk apa kita kemari?"

"Istirahat. Aku cape habis bikin salju di Kutub Utara tadi. Kulihat kau sedang nganggur, jadi kuajak aja daripada aku _forever alone_…"

"Begini, Frost." Pitch berdehem, "Pertama, kau tidak akan lelah karena menurunkan salju di kutub utara, sebab pada dasarnya disana sudah bersalju. Kedua, kau seharusnya sadar kenapa selama ini kau _forever alone_. Dan Ketiga, aku sedang tidak NGANGGUR!" bentaknya di akhir kalimat.

"Di sini es campurnya enak banget lho, tapi favoritku tetap es kopi susu buatan Jamie."

Ujung pelipis Pitch mulai berkedut saat Jack pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, "Boleh aku mencekikmu, Frost?"

"—tapi jujur aja, susu-nya bikin mual, Jadi kusarankan kau lebih baik memesannya tanpa susu. Menurutku jauh lebih enak."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jack segera menarik lengan Pitch untuk duduk di kursi paling ujung yang jauh dari sapaan sinar matahari. Kedatangan mereka berdua membuat Jamie shock dan langsung berlari menghampiri kedua roh yang sudah duduk manis di kursi masing-masing.

"Jack! Kenapa kau di sini? Lalu uh, oh… kenapa kau bersama Pitch? Dan lebih penting, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Kau mengulang pertanyaan, Jamie…"

"Ok, kuulang lagi kalau perlu. Kenapa kau—kalian di sini? Untung kalian datang pagi-pagi, jadi bos-ku belum datang dan menganggapku gila karena bicara di pojok sendirian." bisik Jamie cemas sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah sekeliling.

"Oh ayolah Jamie, kami tamu. Masa tamu diusir begitu aja?"

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah membayar. Tamu macam apa itu?" sewot Jamie sambil memasang wajah datar. Kepalanya sedikit diputar ke arah Pitch seakan hendak meminta jawaban yang lebih realistis.

"Aku diseret olehnya, jadi boleh aku pulang sekarang?" baru hendak bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Jack menariknya ujung lengan Pitch cepat.

"Hei, Pitch! Ayo temani aku minum sebentarrr aja!"

Pitch dan Jamie tampaknya harus pasrah dengan keegoisan Jack, terutama setelah remaja tidak tahu diri itu mengancam dengan tidak manusiawi bahwa dia akan menurunkan badai salju di dalam kafe tempat Jamie bekerja kalau permintaannya tidak dituruti.

"Baiklah aku menyerah, kalian mau pesan apa?" Jamie mengeluarkan kertas catatan dan pulpen untuk mencatat pesanan.

"ES CAMPUR!" teriak jack bahagia.

"—dan… Pitch?"

"Euh… aku… apa yang jadi favorit tadi? Oh, ya… es kopi susu saja, tapi tanpa susu."

Jamie menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar ucapan Pitch, "Maksudmu, es kopi?"

Koreksi Jamie sukses membuat Pitch cengo sementara Jack sudah terguling di lantai sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Pitch mencekik Jack di tempat saat itu juga.

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**:

tenkyu **Aensland** buat idenya. Karena ide ini diobrolin di restoran, tololnya jadi sangat terasa… XDDD  
Terus itu burger kambing mudanya enak banget. Kapan kita kuliner bareng lagi? :"""") #tamak

Plus ngga nyangka ini sakit dari seminggu ngga sembuh2 :/  
Mana sampe tanggal 13 Mei ada 'dinas' ke luar. Ukhhhh… aku akan hiatus sampe saat itu.  
PLEASE sampahilah fandom ROTG Indo dengan segudang karya dan aku akan kembali dengan segudang review! #niat

Anywaaay~  
This fic have no any purposes, targets or anything. It's purely just for f-u-n!  
But review or ideas will GREATLY appreciated. Tell Us, and we will give you shoutout in the next chapter \:D/


	6. Tolong

A **Rise of the Guardians** (Pitch) drabble  
Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks; William Joyce

by St. Chimaira

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 06**

**"Tolong"**

* * *

Saat ini udara di ruang utama _workshop_ Santoff Claussen rasanya seperti berhenti mengalir. Tidak ada seorangpun dan siapapun yang berani mendekat ke sana mengingat sang tuan rumah sedang kedatangan tamu yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka.

"Wow, Pitch. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang padaku untuk meminta tolong soal…"

"Jangan sebut namanya!" perintah itu tegas dan lugas, membuat North menelan ludah karenanya.

"Aku kemari karena kau yang paling mengerti soal dia, dan aku ingin kau membantuku."

"Kenapa?"

Karena kau tahu banyak soal mainan… _dan wanita_… mana mungkin Pitch bicara frontal seperti itu. Walaupun kali ini sang boogeyman terpaksa mendatangi langsung mantan bandit yang memang dulunya bisa menaklukan banyak kaum hawa semasa mudanya dulu. Mungkin. Pitch sendiri malas mencari tahu, terlalu banyak rumor beredar selama ratusan tahun 'hidup'-nya.

"—Oke, aku ganti pertanyaanku. Jadi apa yang sudah terjadi pada…_nya_?" melihat Pitch tiba-tiba diam, North mencoba lebih berhati-hati dalam bertanya.

"Kau bisa melihat sendiri. Selama ini kau bangga pada kehebatan matamu, kan?"

"_Well_… kondisinya cukup parah."

Pitch menunduk menyembunyikan berbagai perasaannya yang campur aduk. Malu, kesal dan rasa bersalah, "Aku tahu. Karena itu aku minta tolong padamu untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku."

North perlahan menyambut jemari lembut dari sosok yang terbaring di hadapan Pitch. Ada sirat cemburu memancar dari manik perak keemasannya, tapi mengingat Pitch saat ini benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan, dia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya.

Terdapat jeda cukup lama sampai Pitch mencoba angkat bicara lagi,

"…jangan sampai rekan-rekan sialan sesama guardian-mu tahu hal ini. Akan kubunuh kau kalau sampai mereka tahu."

"Apa itu sebuah ancaman, Pitch?" bola mata North memandang tidak senang. Tentu saja dia akan membantu dengan senang hati, tapi tetap saja kalimat gertakan terhadap teman-temannya merupakan urusan berbeda.

"Ya. Dan rahasiakan semua dari Seraphina. Aku… tidak ingin mengecewakannya, karena—"

"Sebaliknya, kurasa anakmu akan senang mengetahui fakta ini. Semua gadis kecil akan menyukai…pilihanmu. Bahkan kalian bisa bermain bersama."

"Jangan mulai denganku, North. Lagipula Sera tidak akan siap mengetahui soal ini."

North mendesah pasrah. Dia bangkit dari kursinya untuk bersiap melakukan yang terbaik, "OK. OK. Tenang dan minum saja coklat panas untukmu di meja. Aku akan memperbaiki boneka Barbie kesayanganmu ini sebelum matahari terbenam."

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA!"

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**:

Ide berangkat dari **Shirasaka Konoe** si ratu abon, tengkyu gurl! :""""")  
Ngomong2 dulu kami suka main Barbie dan Polly Pocket lho (ada yang inget mainan terakhir ngga?), terus mainnya bunuh-bunuhan, perang-perangan, sampe bikin dokumenter mutilasi. Seru deh… #janganDitiru

Mungkin dulu yang main Barbie sama kami tuh Pitch yah, makanya serem gitu cara mainnya…hmmmm… :|

Anywaaay~  
This fic have no any purposes, targets or anything. It's purely just for f-u-n!  
But review or ideas will GREATLY appreciated. Tell Us, and we will give you shoutout in the next chapter \:D/


	7. Mendung

A **Rise of the Guardians** (Pitch) drabble  
Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks; William Joyce

by St. Chimaira

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 07**

**"Mendung"**

* * *

Pasang pelupuk Pitch perlahan membuka. Sayup riak air dan teriakan-teriakan riang mulai bergema—beresonansi perlahan melalui gendang telinganya.

Di mana dia sekali lagi?

Ah, Pitch lupa dia sedang mengajak putri semata wayangnya untuk bermain di pantai. Sementara dia sendiri sedang santai, merebahkan diri di atas kursi malas di bawah payung lebar untuk menghalau terik.

Tapi sepertinya terik sudah tak ada, dan dia harus membawa putrinya kembali karena cuaca sudah tidak bersahabat,

"Seraphina, ayo pulang! Sudah gelap!"

Dari kejauhan, gadis mungil berhelai arang itu memandang heran sambil berteriak, "Tidak mau! aku baru main sebentar, dan sekarang sedang seru!"

Dasar anak-anak.

Mereka tidak peduli main terus-terusan di bawah sinar matahari sampai kulit mereka terbakar, asal mereka senang. Terlebih lagi bersama keluarga besar _guardian_; bahkan seorang Jack Frost—yang entah ada angin apa—mau ikut ke pantai untuk ikut bermain walau setiap sekian menit dia harus membungkus tubuhnya dengan balok es agar tidak mencair.

"Sera, sudah cukup! Lihat kulitmu sudah menghitam. Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan gaun kesayanganmu lagi!" ancaman Pitch membuat semua yang ada di sana mengerutkan alis. Terlalu protektif—pikir mereka sekaligus.

"Tidak mau!" penolakan lagi.

Pitch mulai gusar, terutama ketika melihat Jack yang kini sedang bermain memercik air bersama anaknya tidak luput dari sengatan sinar matahari yang ganas, kulit sang roh salju yang awalnya pucat terlihat sangat gelap. Tunggu, tidak hanya Jack, tapi sepertinya semua fisik guardian yang hadir di sana tampak mendung, sama seperti cuaca yang menjadi buruk saat ini.

Walau para guardian dapat cepat kembali pada keadaan tubuh semula, tapi bukan berarti anaknya bisa seenaknya ikut-ikutan tidak beradab seperti mereka, Pitch mulai membatin kesal dalam hati.

"Sera, cepat kemari! Hentikan permainan tidak berguna ini!" sang boogeyman menuntut.

Berdesah panjang, Seraphina terpaksa mendekati ayahnya yang mukanya mulai berkerut laksana karpet terinjak. Sebuah bola karet besar yang sejak awal menemaninya bermain diapit di antara tangan dan pinggulnya.

"Yang benar saja papa, aku baru bermain sebentar. Lihat betapa susahnya membujuk Jack agar mau masuk ke dalam air! Makanya jangan tidur terus, ayo kita berenang!"

"_Sebentar _katamu? Ini sudah mulai malam! Dari warna kulitmu yang menghitam papa tau kau sudah bermain sangat lama! Ganti pakaianmu, kita akan segera pulang."

"Pa—" gadis kecil itu mendesah lagi, "Berhenti mengigau dan tolong buka kaca mata hitam bodoh itu!"

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**:

Ihhhhh Udah berapa lama ini ngga diapdet? Gara2 sibuk popcon sama kerjaan, akhirnya semua apdet terbengkalai  
(ANAK2 FANDOM ROTG! WE MISS YUUUU!) _(:3_ #ngesot

Mudah2an masih ada yang mau baca dan kangen sama kami /UHUK/, minggu depan kami usahain beresin semua utang fic deh sebelum sibuk lagi buat AFA #nangis

Ahhh…pengen ke pantai….. #random

Anywaaay~  
This fic have no any purposes, targets or anything. It's purely just for f-u-n!  
But review or ideas will GREATLY appreciated. Tell Us, and we will give you shoutout in the next chapter \:D/


End file.
